Cult of the Nile
'The Cult of the Nile' '' Purpose: Belief is a powerful force in the World of Darkness, and Lovecraft's stories about the fish-people of Innsmouth and their worship of Dagon were bound to make ''something ''happen. For the Cult of the Nile, that something is material and immediate, of help to them ''now ''rather than in some faraway afterlife. ''Doctrine: ''Ostensibly a Catholic denomination, they worship Mary as ''Mare, ''the sea and mother of all, and Dagon as a version of her son Jesus, the ultimate survivor - for did not Jesus languish three days on the cross and yet live eternally? The basic instincts (to eat, to sleep, to procreate, and to ''survive) are gifts from God to help them survive, as is the gift of pain. Membership: ''Some are born to the Cult. Some come to it because they want to feel a connection to other people, and the Cult makes them belong - clearly, viscerally ''belong. ''Some come to it because they are survivors, and if there is anything worth worshipping it is that which helps you survive. And a few - a very few - use the cult to further their personal ambitions. The Cult of the Nile is an overwhelmingly human group, though ghouls are equally welcome. 'Benefits' • The change starts with dreams. Dreams of muddy rivers in green valleys, of basking in the sun, of lurking with your head and eyes above the water, of feeling the snap of bones and spurt of blood between your teeth. Basic instincts are enhanced, and the character gains the Danger Sense Merit free of charge. This is the highest level a Vampire can attain. •• At this point the cultist begins to develop the famed 'Innsmouth Look'. She also finds she is able to push her body a little further before, gaining a single free dot of the Iron Stamina Merit. ••• The change progresses into the wakeful mind. The cultist thinks about her dreams even while awake, experiencing them again and again. She feels urges and tastes and instincts that she never felt before. She enjoys the feel of the sun and of the water, and desires to spend the day basking in them. She develops a taste for raw, warm meat and wriggling, slimy fish. The character gains two free dots of the Hardy Merit. •••• The change becomes behavioral. Victims become torpid with sudden bursts of activity. Their instincts become difficult to resist, and halfway measures do not quiet them. Not all sexual activity answers the urge to procreate, and not all food fulfills the need for fresh, hot prey. Meanwhile, the character gains the Iron Skin (••) Merit free of charge. This is the highest level ghouls can reach. ••••• The cultist feels the urge to head out into the Great Innsmouth Swamp Marsh. To do so feels right; that's where she ''should ''be. Additionally, the character gains three free dots of the Biokinesis Merit. 'Source''' ''Urban Legends, ''pp 77-95. Category:Mystery Cults Category:The Cult of the Nile Category:Translations Category:Cults